


The Gold Thing in The Mirror

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ghost!Emilie, I edit this...later, Nathalie has no peace in this house, i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: When you look in the mirror, you're only supposed to see your face. Right?
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	The Gold Thing in The Mirror

_It happened again._

There was always something in the corner of Nathalie’s eye, but she could never quite catch it. Setting down her washcloth to look deeper into her eyes, she caught a golden glimmer. It was forever fleeting.

“I’ll always be with you, Nathalie.” The words tickled her ear, she could feel a shiver run down her spine. When she looked up no one was there. Just like every other time before.

“This is such nonsense. Adrien’s constant talk about ghosts must be getting to me.” Pulling out the coving her mirror. It was the only way she got peace these days.

* * *

“I’ll need you to schedule a meeting with…” Gabriel’s breath hitched when he looked at her.

“Sir?” 

“It’s Emilie.”

“What about her?” Nathalie tested. He looked reasonably disturbed so she didn’t want to provoke an akumatization.

Gabriel rushed over to Nathalie and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down so close their noses could touch. 

“W-what has gotten into you?” Nathalie stuttered. Her composure had never sipped so quickly.

“I swear I saw something. Nathalie, I was her.” Gabriel promised. Realizing their position he quickly let go of her face. “My apologies, that was improper of me.”

* * *

_“You’re welcome.”_ The same voice that had been pestering Nathalie for months spoke again. She swore it sounded like Emilie. 

“Screw off.” Nathalie spat. Brushing her teeth with more force than necessary. 

_“No.”_

“Blondes.” Nathalie scoffed. Once again placing the cover over the mirror after finishing her routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: There was always something in the corner of her eye, but she could never quite catch it. Emilie's ghost bothering Nathalie... I just love it. "You can have him but I'm going to mess with you 


End file.
